The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that enable the power consumption of respective appliances for respective people to be calculated from the overall power consumption of a plurality of appliances.
A system that measures a current waveform at a single location on a power switchboard, which is a source of supplied power in the home, using a clamp-type ammeter and monitors the usage states (on/off states) of a plurality of electrical appliances connected downstream of the power switchboard has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-039492 and “Non-Intrusive Type Operation State Monitoring System for Electric Appliances—Solution Based on Integer Programming with Attention Directed to Discrete States of Operation”, Proceedings of 42th Workshop on Discrete Event Systems, The Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, pp. 33-38, Dec. 20, 2008, Osaka University (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1).
The aim of visualizing the usage states of respective electrical appliances in the home is to reduce power usage or suppress the peak power by enabling users to understand how they are using power.